Dream Aya
|Title = |Image = Dream_Aya_(October_2019).jpg |Caption = Dream Aya (October 2019) |Birth Name = Takamoto Aya タカモト アヤ |Stage Name = Aya Dream Aya |Nickname = Aya-pan (あやぱん) |Born = July 16, 1987 (age ) |Birth = Osaka Prefecture, Japan |Blood = B |Height = 154cm |Sign = Cancer |Occupation = Singer, performer, actress |Years Active = 2002-2017 |Labels = avex trax (2002-2008) Rhythm Republic (2008-2009) rhythm zone (2009-2017) |Agency = Avex Management (2002-2009) LDH JAPAN (2009-2020) |Associated Acts = Dream, E-girls, DANCE EARTH PARTY |Instagram = @aya_dream04 |Group1= Dream |join= July 7, 2002 |left= July 16, 2017 |time= |position= Vocalist, performer |debutrelease= "MUSIC IS MY THING" |lastrelease= "Blanket Snow" |Group2= E-girls |join2= April 24, 2011 |left2= July 16, 2017 |time2= |position2= Vocalist, performer, leader (11.2013 – 07.2017) |debutrelease2= "Celebration!" |lastrelease2= E.G. CRAZY}} Takamoto Aya (高本彩), better known by her stage names Aya and Dream Aya, is a Japanese photographer and graphic designer and a former pop singer and actress. She is a former member of the girl groups Dream and E-girls. Since graduating from the groups, Dream Aya has devoted to photography and graphic designing for E.G.family and LDH artists. On January 31, 2020, she left LDH to work independently. Biography Early Life Takamoto Aya was born on July 16, 1987 in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. 2002 On July 7, Nishida was announced as one of the new members of dream, joining alongside Nishida Shizuka, Ai Risa, Yamamoto Sayaka, Nakashima Ami and Abe Erie. 2008 In 2008, with DRM changing their name to Dream, Takamoto started to use her given name romanized, Aya, as stage name. 2011 On April 24, she was announced as member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and Dream. 2013 Sometime in November, she was appointed as leader of E-girls.Ｅ－ｇｉｒｌｓ「脱ＨＩＲＯ依存」誓う 2014 In April, she participated on the line-up of the unit DANCE EARTH PARTY, participating on the single "PEACE SUNSHINE" alongside the Dream members. She also participated on DANCE EARTH's project Changes. 2017 On June 5, with the reformulation of E-girls as E.G.family, she announced to be retiring from artist activities, subsequently graduating from E-girls and Dream after the E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ concerts in July to devote herself as a staff and support for E.G.family artists activities and as photographer and graphic designer for the other artists. On July 16, she graduated from Dream and E-girls and her stage name became Dream Aya. 2020 On January 1, Aya announced that she would be working independently as a photographer and graphic designer outside of LDH. Despite her leaving, she will continue to produce fan club goods and newsletters for the agency as usual.Dream Ayaを応援してくださる皆様へ On January 31, her contract with LDH ended and she left the agency, subsequently being removed from E.G.family. Works Music ; Solo Songs * 2015 Kimi ni Aitai Cinema / Television ; Dramas * 2007 Delicious Gakuin ; Short Film * 2008 White. Pause Gallery Trivia * Aya is recognized as the artist of the group, as her artwork (which often incorporates photos of dream members) has graced various official goods, among them dream trading cards. A drawing of her bulldog Putta was featured as a patch on TEAM dream's futsal uniforms (it's since been replaced by a flaming dream mark), and on a T-shirt sold on dream's official website. * Much like fellow member Ami, Aya was a supporting vocalist for Dream during the group's earlier generations. She has the lowest voice of all the members. Since the rebirth of Dream in 2009, she has been featured as a main vocalist alongside member Shizuka. * Former Representative Number: 04 * Former Representative Color: Orange * Favorite Food: Tom yum goong without coriander, dandan noodles containing a large amount of vinegar * Likes: Performing, filming members * Hobbies: Photography, drawing * Charm Point: Voice * Aya was considered the mother figure of E-girls Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Instagram Category:E-girls Former Members Category:Dream Former Members Category:1987 Births Category:Leaders Category:Members from Osaka Category:2002 Debut Category:Cancer Category:Blood Type B Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Actresses Category:E-girls Category:Dream Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Former Members Category:Dream Aya